List of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters
This article is about the more minor characters of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, particularly ones associated with the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team. Kato Kato is a crewmember who does Ops work. He has a strong loyalty to Commander Gore and, as a result, he has developed an animosity towards Jimenez for being ungrateful for Gore's sacrifice. He is noted to be a relatively innocent character. Williams Williams is one of the more cool headed crewmen of the Red Sprite. She makes efforts to keep the team's integrity intact such as when she calmed down a panicky Norris. She reviews the basics of demon fusion should the player choose to hear it. Muccino Muccino is a member of the Operations Team and has relatively little screen time. "Strike Team" An unnamed character criticizing Jimenez for being alive at the expense of Commander Gore, similar to Kato. She later appears, blocking the protagonist from disembarking from the Deck if he has not tested the newly developed MK Gun. She appears once again asking Zelenin how she is doing in the scene after Asura dies. After Louisa Ferre and the The Three Wise Men reveal the kind of world they want, she follows Jimenez as he leaves the Red Sprite, revealing her envy of Jimenez for being true to himself and no longer wanting to be tied down. Irving Irving is first met and saved in the mission, Missing Crewmen and speaks like a cowboy, suggesting he may originate from America. Even though he may seem silly at times, he has a strong sense of justice and can't stand it when people like Jack's Squad uses technology for misdeeds. He sometimes likes to assume the role of a moral mentor or a father figure to the protagonist. Even though he may not show up in many plot-related cutscenes, this Engineering Officer remains as one of the most important crew members of the Red Sprite throughout the entirety of the story. He is responsible for making and managing all tools used by the Strike Team, from weapons to armor, as well as finding new ways to utilize materials found in the Schwartzwelt. In fact, many parts of the story are advanced as a result of his efforts. Because he considers himself bad at explaining things, he usually leaves exposition to his assistant, Chen. When the first forma is brought to the Red Sprite, Arthur sends it to Irving complimenting him that he expects results "as always", indicative of his prowess. Ever since then, he has had a fascination with forma perhaps correlating with his occupation as a Engineering Officer. Chen Chen is assistant to Irving helping him develop for the ship. She explains technical concepts to the protagonist from forma to the Demonica. She seems to share some of Irving's enthusiasm when it comes to her work, especially demonstrated when she and Irving develop the Horkos Buster. Chen is however much more tame than Irving, often being the one to calm him down when he gets too excited over Forma and judging Captain Jack objectively and fairly unlike the rest of the Red Sprite who all have bad impressions of him. Curiously, according to herself, she is a new recruit even though the rest of the crew, excluding Maebe, are "the best of the best" from countries all around the world. Terry Terry is the first crew member to get caught into danger--saving him marks the player's first battle. He is one of the key players in keeping the ship's development and maintenance up, being responsible for restoring the ship's systems while they were damaged at the start of the game. Even though he appears in almost every plane shift scene and then some, he is first seen without his full Demonica just before the protagonist leaves to investigate Jack's Squad HQ. MacCleary MacCleary is a Monitors Officer who was stranded out in Sector Antlia when the Red Sprite was first under attack. He is saved in the mission, Missing Crewmen. He makes his first appearance outside of his full Demonica suit in the scene right after Asura dies. Dent Dent stands on deck with Blair. He can be thought of as arrogant as he self-proclaims himself to be the most popular member of the Red Sprite. Despite the questionable veracity of his claim, he does seem to be a social man especially because he is responsible for setting up meetings between the protagonist and the crewmen. When the team discovers the "battlefield" in Sector Antlia, he confesses that he made a bet with a friend on whether or not the footage from the probes were real. After having said that, he reveals that he now has a hundred Euros waiting for him. Throughout the game, he remains available for conversation at the Red Sprite's exit hatch but gains no more unique conversations after the protagonist gains access to EX Mission Killing time II until Sector Horologium. EX Missions ''Killing time I'' After the ship has discovered Sector Bootes, the protagonist is free to initiate the EX Mission Killing time I. It is centered around the game, "Don't count to 30". It boils down to a math game of getting to the number 29 to result in Dent counting to 30. It is slightly rigged as the protagonist is forced to go first every time but it is not impossible to win. The player can simply make the following counts: :1, 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, and 29 Afterwards, the player is rewarded 1000 Macca. ''Killing time II'' Dent will challenge the protagonist to another game with three cards: Add a Stone, Take Two Stones, and Counter. Both players begin with five stones and must play one of the three cards every turn, which resolve simultaneously. Add a Stone adds a rock to the pile, Take Two Stones steals two stones from the opponent and Counter resolves if the opponent plays Take Two Stones in the same turn, causing the opponent to lose two stones instead. The first player to reach 10 stones wins. Afterwards, the player is rewarded 2500 Macca. ''Lurker of the toilets'' :See: Kanbari Dent will refer the protagonist to Mia. Black box retrieval Dent will refer the protagonist to Gecko, who will instruct him to collect the black boxes of slain crewmembers. This will be done twice, seeking the black boxes found in the first and the last four sectors. Anthony's Romances Dent will refer the protagonist to Anthony for several missions: The enchanting spirit, To see her again..., The cool beauty, Dream lover, Waving her back goodbye and The camel-mounted noblewoman. ''The mecha-dragon's secret'' Dent will refer the protagonist to Tanaka, who will ask him to seek out Fafnir and request a part of his body. Mia Mia first appears through Dent, requesting the protagonist to deal with the entity appearing in the Red Sprite's toilets in the EX Mission, Lurker of the toilets. After realizing Kanbari's grudges not only were somewhat legitimate but that respecting his wishes would indeed improve the atmosphere, she proposes the creation of a roll for cleaning the bathrooms. She does not make appearances quite frequently until late Sector Delphinus and onwards. "Engineer" & "Comms Woman" Two unnnamed characters that appear alongside Mia in the EX Mission, Lurker of the toilets. After the mission, the two congratulate the protagonist. The Comms Woman makes an interesting comparison regarding the protagonist (see right). The two remark pessimistically about how impossible it may be to cure the infected crewmen. After Louisa Ferre and the The Three Wise Men reveal the kind of world they want, the Supply Crew follow Zelenin as she leaves the Red Sprite, believing that only Zelenin can save them.After Louisa Ferre and the The Three Wise Men reveal the kind of world they want, Comms Woman follows Zelenin and Engineer follows Jimenez as they leave the Red Sprite; the Comms Woman becoming intoxicated by Zelenin's song and the Engineer believing that the world they know is gone forever and that they should embrace the Gods of Old along with freedom. Anthony Anthony has a strange role as an NPC. He appears as an unnamed character, "Strike Team", in all of his appearances aside from those that concern his EX Missions where he is known as Anthony. He is rather calm and orderly as "Strike Team" but casual as "Anthony" suggesting that he knows how to shape up when it's needed but has a poor handle on the topic of love. What is also strange about Anthony is that unlike any other "unnamed" NPC, or even NPCs in general, he appears quite prominently and frequently when the plot moves to Sector Delphinus. He is the one to suggest Commander Gore has been revived, the first one the MK Gun was tested on and thereby cured, the first one to tell the Red Sprite that he felt Commander Gore's presence during his sickness, and otherwise. Additionally, his visual appearance harkens back to the protagonist's with some differences. After his first appearance, the protagonist gains access to his EX Missions through Dent where it is revealed that he is something of a ladies' man although he is shallow and somewhat desperate for romance. This, coupled with the fact that he is usually stuck on the Red Sprite due to duties, leads him to constantly request that the protagonist meet with certain female demons to ask about their opinion of Anthony. The results are often... unflattering. EX Missions ''The enchanting spirit'' Anthony requests to know about Leanan Sidhe's opinion of him. She does not remember Anthony at all among the countless men she has charmed and even thinks that she'd rather talk to the protagonist instead. ''To see her again... Anthony requests to know about Moh Shuvuu's opinion of him. He believes she's an older demon hiding under the pretense of being younger, but in actuality, Moh Shuvuu has the mentality of a young child. She is repulsed knowing Anthony likes her, stating that, given the chance, she will not even eat his brain. Afterwards, Anthony asks that the protagonist keep this to himself to avoid the implications of being labelled a lolicon. ''The cool beauty Anthony requests to know about Yuki Jyorou's opinion of him. Apparently, Anthony had approached her while she was in a blizzard, unaffected, and prorposed insincerely. As a result, she felt insulted and rejects him outright. When Anthony asks if he is a loser or not, all of the player's choices lead to the protagonist saying yes but Anthony interrupts, saying he wouldn't want to soil the apparent friendship between the protagonist and he. ''Dream lover'' Anthony requests to know about Lilim's opinion of him. She reveals she was feeding off him and almost ate his whole soul, making her feel bad enough to put back some of what she stole, implying she pities Anthony and tells the protagonist to tell Anthony that he would never be able to satisfy any woman. Despite all that's happened, Anthony makes the resolve to not give up. ''Waving her back goodbye'' Anthony explains the story of how he met Skogsra: he was seperated from his squad and then found a demon that, at the time, seemed like a human girl. After having his gun blessed, he never missed a single shot while plowing through the demons in his way and successfully regrouped with his squad. As Anthony was about to thank Skogsra and say goodbye, he saw the tree bark on her back indicating she was a demon and he ran. Thus, he asks the protagonist to beg forgiveness from Skogsra, whom he feels he insulted. Unusually, his apology is accepted, and it is revealed that this repsonse is common to all of the men Skogsra comes in contact with although she adds that Anthony is better than the rest for being the one person who admitted his weakness. ''The camel-mounted noblewoman'' Anthony asks the Protagonist to seek out a "camel-mounted love goddess" who he believes will teach him about love. After contacting Gemori, she will leave for the Red Sprite, believing it is her destiny to be with Anthony. Ironically, Gemori will be gently rebuffed by Anthony, who will not realize she is, indeed, the goddess he sought. However, he will grudgingly admit he did learn some things about love from his own mistakes. Gekko Gekko is a member of the Monitor Team, especially focusing on collecting the streaming data from the Demonica of every crew member. He is similar to Anthony in that he appears as an unnamed character, Monitor Crew, in all scenes that do not concern his EX Missions. He first appears in the EX Mission, Black box retrieval I but makes his first plot related appearance as Monitor Crew to reprimand "Comms Woman" swooning over Zelenin's new appearance. His first EX Mission, Black box retrieval I, involves collecting the black boxes of slain members of the expedition killed in action in the first four sectors (Sector Antlia, Sector Bootes, Sector Carina and Sector Delphinus). After this EX Mission, he develops the Gibo Eyes Sub App. Later, he returns for a second EX Mission, Black box retrieval II, doing the same for the black boxes of the crewmembers killed in the last four sectors (Sector Eridanus, Sector Fornax, Sector Grus and Sector Horologium). After doing this, he will develop the Copernicus Sub App. Blair Blair is a seasoned fighter who was a former mercenary until he got recruited to join the U.N. expedition team. He teaches the player about combat and the field if he is asked to. Blair seems to have the combat experience than anyone on the ship perhaps excluding the protagonist. At the very least, Blair has his weight in experience having dealt with the more ugly things in the world, "tasting the bitterness of human strife with his own tongue". Despite this, he considers Sector Antlia's basement to be rather off putting, commenting additionally that it "looks like they dug through the past--it's like a World War", perhaps reminding him of the battlefields he fought in. He will remain available for conversation in the Red Sprite's exit hatch until the arrival at Sector Horologium. Zoe Zoe is a doctor aboard the Red Sprite who has a lot of authority in terms of what goes on in the Sickbay. She tends to patients and has counseling sections available for the crew members. Zoe is frequently seen tending to Wolf or alongside Maebe. Zoe has something of a dark side, exhibited when she laughs ominously after saying that greedy people taste better to demons or when she admits that she wants to experiment on Awake Jimenez and Judge Zelenin to sate her curiosity as a doctor. Maebe Maebe is one of the characters that the protagonist saves in the mission Missing Crewmen out in Sector Antlia. She is one of the recruits along with Chen. Maebe believes herself out to be weak and indecisive, which is the topic of many of her conversations with the protagonist. Maebe comments that she saw the protagonist like a knight in shining armor when he saved her. She's often seen at the Red Sprite's medical wards. When the revived Commander Gore returns to the Red Sprite, it will be revealed Maebe has an ailing father, and that should the events of the Neutral Path unfold, the cure for his affliction would be discovered in the future. Wolf Wolf is a scrawny soldier whose luck granted him the misfortune of being wounded at the very start of the Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey as a result of the initial crash of the Red Sprite. He eventually recovers through the course of the story albeit subtly. Through many conversations, it is reiterated that he doesn't really think things through and he isn't as tough as he might like. Above all, his eagerness to jump into action is something to be admired and he claims that, at the very least, he can do "indoor combat in a wide arena" better than any other crew member. Tyler Tyler is a Strike Team member married to a teacher. He has one daughter at age 14 who hopes to become a teacher like her mother. Tyler seems close to his family since he keeps a photo close to him and insisted on showing it to Gore at one time. Tyler's first appearance is actually as an unnamed Strike Team soldier. When he appears once again when Commander Gore's body goes missing, he gains the name, Tyler, and retains it in subsequent appearances. Mackie Mackie first appears when Commander Gore's body goes missing. Mike, Dawson, & Keema :See also: David Mike, Dawson, and Keema are part of a Strike Team squad on the Red Sprite. They participated in the feint operation in Sector Bootes. Mike is the squad subcaptain, Dawson is the coward, and Keema is the straight man. They are only seen with generic Red Sprite Strike Team Demonica sprites. When the protagonist accidentally stumbles upon them in the lower left hand corner of Bootes 1F, he finds them fighting desperately while being surrounded by demons and unfortunately drags the protagonist into their problem which initiates the EX Mission, Escape plan. It is revealed that they are a stranded squad that apparently did too good of a job in luring demons, resulting in too many demons swarming the squad and crippling them tremendously. With their original team leader killed and most of their equipment broken, most notably the automap, the protagonist has no choice but to aid the squad's escape to ensure survival. As the party nears the Red Sprite, they encounter David, the demon responsible for the whole ordeal in the first place. Since the protagonist is the only one there with real combat capabilities, he is forced to fight David to protect the squad. After the battle, they safely finish the operation and reach the Red Sprite. Norris Crewman Norris is a member of the Red Sprite's Strike Team and was one of the members sent out to patrol Sector Bootes after their arrival. While out and about, Norris speaks of hearing someone laughing at him, however none of the Strike Team hears any of this. A short while later, Norris becomes even more disturbed and after an exchange with the protagonist he flees towards Mitra's castle. He is captured by the demons there and is held there until the protagonist makes his way into the palace to rescue a confined Zelenin, who was discovered there earlier. Upon being dropped into a cell adjacent to Zelenin, the protagonist looks around to find the brutalized bodies of more Strike Team members. The protagonist then bears bears witness to one of the experiments being performed on Norris. The demons strip Norris of the protective gear of his Demonica which causes Norris to suffer from asphyxia or some other malady caused by the removal of his suit parts. Hoping to see if they could make him like them, the demons doused him with a product named "the madman's blood" in the hopes of keeping him alive; they also mention it came from "the blighted land". However, judging by their reaction, their plan did not turn out as they had hoped; Norris became extremely disfigured with glowing yellow eyes and green skin and in a state of either madness or rage, attacking the protagonist. Norris boasts attacks that target the entire party. He will rarely use his normal attack or Stun Claw and will, instead, prefer alternating between Giant Slice and Rampage. If he is low on health and if the AI detects that one of the player demons will die from it, Norris will use Last Resort to end the battle. After his defeat, Norris drops a rare forma which the demons in Sector Bootes run off with then in an attempt to please Master Mitra. Then, the Demonica determines that the protagonist has successfully found Norris, checking off Search for Norris. If the player checks his profile in the Demon Compendium, it will show that Norris does not have a profile even though he is an enemy. The stone dropped by Norris is later discovered while the protagonist and Zelenin are looking for a cure to the dementia overtaking the crew in Sector Delphinus and is revealed as the Madman's Stone. "Supply Crew" & "Comms Crew" Two unnamed characters that appear when the Red Sprite is panicking over the mental "curses" of the crewmen. "Monitor Woman" Unnamed crew member that expresses joy when the Red Sprite find out that the MK Gun works on the Delphinus Parasite. McClane McClane is a Strike Team soldier, first found in the lower lefthand part of Sector Delphinus 3F. His name appears as MacClaine in the Mission Log, but McClane everywhere else. McClane appears wounded and seeks the protagonist to find the infected crewman who attacked him, which initiates the EX Mission The shadow withdraws. The only two clues that McClane gives to the player are that the specific crewman has a wound on his right hand, and has gone up one floor. When the player gets to the third floor, the protagonist finds three crewmen. They argue and accuse each other, trying to figure out which one of them is infected. Eventually, they come to the conclusion that it must be "Strike Team A". The player can then take decisive action. *Agreeing with the other members makes the protagonist point his MK Gun at "Strike Team A" but before he can shoot, he is interrupted. *Deciding to just use the MK Gun on everyone has no effect, revealing none of the Strike Team members were infected. *Checking the hands of all three soldiers reveals that it was in fact "Strike Team B" who had it, who then explains once more that in actuality he was the one who was attacked. No matter what decision is made, McClane appears from behind the group revealing that it was he who was the infected soldier all along and had just used the protagonist to find the party that he had attacked prior. McClane then jumps the party with two Nue in tow. After his defeat, the protagonist uses the MK Gun on McClane. As a result, his blood thirst instantly disappears and he returns to normal, marking the mission as complete. "Ops Crew", "Monitor Woman", "Medical Crew", & "Maintenance" Four unnnamed characters that appear when the Red Sprite discusses what to do with Jimenez. The unnnamed Operations Team member argues in favor of Jimenez saying that he's still sane and, although Jimenez has an attitude problem, that isn't much different than what he was like before. The unnamed Monitor Team and Medical Team members however admit that Jimenez frighten them and both comment that, while Jimenez always felt tired and eager to leave the Schwarzwelt, he now is bursting with energy and actually enjoys being in it. The unnamed Maintenance Team member objects at Anthony when he argues in favor of Jimenez, telling him that he and the Strike Team crew may be getting too friendly and proposes that whatever is decided, it should come from a human perspective. "Engineer", & "Maintenance" TWo unnnamed characters that appear when Zelenin returns to the ship as a Judge. They have very brief roles, even as unnamed characters. The Engineer becomes one of Zelenin's many new admirers and the Maintenance member remarks upon how there are now two non-human crew members aboard the Red Sprite. Tanaka Tanaka first appears as an unnamed character, "Supply Crew", when the angelic Zelenin and the protagonist return. His only role at this point was to comment on such. He then gains a more important role when the protagonist is directed to him to accept the EX Mission The mecha-dragon's secret where he requests a piece of Fafnir in order to further the Red Sprite's technology and succeeds creating some of the best equipment in the game which is indicative of his intelligence and skill in his field. In general, he is an older gentleman with a whimsical kind of humor, even to go as far as to dub Fafnir as the mecha dragon among other things. Similar to Irving, he has a massive obsession with Forma but perhaps unlike Irving, he admits that it completely overrides the concerns surrounding the fate of mankind where Irving is more concerned.